


Nothing's gonna stop us

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, It's been a while since I've written mileven but I'm back, Mileven Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El comforts Mike when he doesn't get into the university he wanted.For mileven week 2019(Day one: music)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Nothing's gonna stop us

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written for mileven, but it's mileven week and I couldn't just ignore it.

El knocked on his door and heard a mumbled reply, before slowly creaking it open and poking her head inside. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

She closed the door behind her, taking a moment to look around his room fondly. The shelves that were once full of action figures had been replaced by shelves of text books and framed photos of them together. His bunk bed had been lowered, the Star Wars bedding switched for plain blue. 

They'd had some of their best conversations here, away from prying eyes. It was where Mike first told her about his plans for college, how he wanted to stay close. Through gentle persuasion she'd managed to convince him to go for somewhere like MIT so the distance wasn't too overwhelming. But it hadn't gone to plan, much like everything in their lives.

  
  


Mike lay on his bed, hands covering his eyes. She'd seen him cry many times before and he didn't care about her seeing him. But for some reason, this time he just couldn't bare to see her face, couldn't bare to see the disappointment and the hurt that he would be leaving her.

"Mike?"

"I've ruined everything." He mumbled.

El sat on the edge of his bed, resting a hand on his leg reassuringly. "You didn't do anything."

He sat up pulling his knees to his chest, and El scooted closer, reducing the distance between them. "I did. I didn't get into MIT. I'm going to be even further from you."

"Caltech is an amazing school. You can't pass up this opportunity."

"But it's 2000 miles from you." His hand reached out to cup her cheek. But it fell almost immediately into his lap and he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head against her chest. He sighed, letting out a shaky breath as he squeezed her middle. El tilted her head to lean against the top of his head. Normally it was the other way around, that Mike would be the one comforting her. Right now he seemed so small despite the fact he towered over her by practically a foot. 

The thought of them being apart again had always been at the back of their minds. After years of driving through the night to see each other, they thought college would finally bring them together. MIT was only a few hours away from El. 

But soon, he'd have to catch a plane to come see her. They'd be in different time zones. 

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm proud of you." She whispered, stroking his hair. "We'll always have each other, nothing can stop that."

She started humming and he lifted his head, a smile starting to form at how cheesy it was.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other, nothings gonna-"

"Stop." He laughed, her hands automatically finding his as he pulled out of her embrace.

"You don't like it?" She smiled sweetly and he shook his head, leaning forward. 

"No…" their noses brushed as he inched closer and closer, forgetting all about his sorrows for the moment as their lips softly touched.

Her hands moved from his and rested on his shoulders. But finally they broke apart, and Mike pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm just going to miss you so, so much."

"We've been apart before. We're practically professionals." She brushed his hair from his face, but he caught her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "We'll be ok, Mike."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
